


Days Like Today

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [14]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Unintentional Self Harm, i dunno, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Mitch hated days like today.





	Days Like Today

He hated days like today. 

Where thoughts flew through his mind too quickly. Where his leg wouldn’t stop bouncing. Where he had to consciously hold back tears for fear of annoying someone around him.

He hated that he couldn’t help himself, that he relied so much on other people to make sure his life went where he wanted it to go. 

Somewhere in the jumbled mess of his mind, something told him to reach out, to ask for help. 

But he couldn’t. Other people had other things to worry about. They didn’t need to be forced to deal with his problems. 

Especially when they happened to often.

If they happened more rarely, he might have been okay with trying to catch Scott’s or Esther’s notice.

But he had just gone through this a couple days ago. Had just bothered them for help getting back on his own feet just the other day. It felt wrong to ask again.

So here he was, wrapped as tightly as he could in a blanket, leg shaking uncontrollably, eyes slipping in and out of focus, each breath measured and deliberate to keep it from speeding up. 

There was nothing he could do.

He wrapped himself tighter in his blanket to try to stop the shivers. He dug his nails a little harder into his palms to center himself. 

Maybe, just maybe, someone would notice that he needed them without having to ask first. Maybe someone could help him breathe a little easier. Maybe someone cared. 

He hated days like today. 


End file.
